<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenant's best Girl: The tale of Skullpiercer by HoolyDooly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664411">Revenant's best Girl: The tale of Skullpiercer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly'>HoolyDooly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Pathfinder takes Rev calling a Prowler puppy too seriously...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pathfinder comes by, nearly scrap material with a two weeks old Prowler all because Revenant made a joke at trials.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Revenant is still somewhat ticked off that Pathfinder risked his circuits by going into a Prowler nest, all for a joke.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘Here puppy, puppy, puppy.’ He had joked once at trials well they were on a team. A week later Path gives him a brown and blue little Prowler. Eyes barely open and making what he would never admit, the cutest sounds imaginable.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>PROWLER</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, Pathfinder had risked his life to get Revenant a goddamn prowler.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The first 72 hours was spent shouting at Pathfinder and using an app many of the legends used called Quickgrab to get pounds of raw meat for the creature. It was a bumbling useless creature that drooled over his books and knives well also leaving massive wet stinky shit on his one chair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>….. Two days after that, he fell in love with her. She opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out, tilting her head with chirrups. That’s when he decided she was the most important bag of meat in the entire galaxy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She obviously needed a name after this realization. He settled on something he always liked. His favourite hop-up name. “Skullpiercer.” He purred, petting the prowler’s head. “My good puppy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We can call her Skully for short.” Pathfinder chirps, scrubbing shit off the floor. The room was destroyed. Which did give Revenant a thought.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hasn’t touched really any of his Apex paychecks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Going out garnered a lot of varying reactions that Revenant didn’t care to deal with. In a attempt to ‘blend in’ Pathfinder had given him clothes that he often wore in public. A hoodie and a skirt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pathfinder hand an arrange of clothes in his room, not allowing the human binary to deem what he enjoyed. Revenant can respect that and partake in it as well.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So thats how people began to whisper and snap pictures of the two of them. Revenant in a bright yellow skirt and a faded red hoodie that had some name of a business that Path had worked at as he searched for his creator, a painting company or something and… Skully in a makeship kangaroo pouch on Revenant’s chest. They had put her on the game’s treadmill on low and fed her till she plopped down. The prowler completely content and happy in the soft, warm pouch. Her tiny feets sticking out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pathfinder did most of the talking, well Revenant glared at whoever attempted to tell them what to do with THEIR girl. Patting Skullpiercer’s head well looking at them menancingly did the trick. Not even the Syndicate;s police wanted to deal with them. Toys galore. All heavy doody and multiple copies, fancy doggy beds and Pathfinder insisting on gigantic cat tower, it would take up one whole wall of his room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pathfinder had explained. “I think she’ll be a jumper! The colors dictate that right? I forget though best friend. If the red and blue jump or the blue and brown do? Either way, I noticed the trees and even rock near the nest were all scratched up like cats do!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His logic is most of the time, surprisingly sound. He allows it and they give the store the delivery details. If they were going all out, they were going all out. Revenant stops at a furniture store, purchasing the best mattress and the fanciest bed frame, as well as the most expensive sheets. When the shocked cashier stuttered. “Rea uh, redecorating eh?” She tries to joke.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sometimes can feel the phantom grin on his face. Rev feels it now as he pets Skully’s head. “Yes, she only deserves the best.” The cashier looks to the prowler, realizing this thousand dollar order is all just for a pet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Boy does he like the resigned sadness on the minimum wage worker’s face. Though Pathfinder ruins it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is Revenant’s first pet! He wants to baby her, it’s adorable!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll rip your circuits out and feed them to Skullpiercer.” He threatens, but it only makes his partner laugh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See? You’re already using her in your fun way of talking!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Revenant does not sulk, but he does spend the ride back to the Apex legend apartments not talking to Pathfinder, but playing with Skully’s claws, making them go in and out of her paw well she snores.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The driver is tense, but when he isn’t focusing and Pathfinder repeatedly calls his name, till he uses.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Princess? Are you okay? Where your stores low and you powered down to basics??” Pathfinder asks and Revenant does not splutter, his voice box was just rebooting after a long term quiet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do not call me that.” He hisses after making noice for a few seconds, he shoots a glare at the driver who just ducks his head. Revenant huffs, pushing Pathfinder the rest of the way out of the car before saying lowly once out. “After I deal with Skully, I will make you pay for that.” He huffs. Pushing Path out of his way as he walks away. Marvin can carry the bags back to his room. Skullpiercer needs to feed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The other meat bags with fear of death tend to not challenge him. But they’ve been emboldened by Loba’s challenging attitude towards him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Skully for many seem to be the last straw. He rolls his eyes at the accusations thrown his way. Bloodhound warning that the Prowler was a hardened animal. Before he could get anything out. Pathfinder shows up with Skully in his arms. Dressed up in some…. Ballerina get up and a spikey pink collar with a heart on it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Friends, I understand the worries but look!” He olds the prowler out and she sticks her tongue out at them and wiggles her chubby feet and tail. They maybe feeding her too much, but he also doesn’t know what a baby prowler besides her looks like.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Awww.” Wattson can’t help and everyone gives her a look and she chuckles nervously. “What? She’s like a gigantic salamander!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dressing up an animals doesn’t mean it is not dangerous.” Bloodhound says firmly. Their arms crossed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I mean my Aunt did have like 12 Prowlers in a big like enclosure in her house. But she probably only uses it to push her exhusbands into when they cheat.” Octavio said with a shrug.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Also ill advised.” Bloodhound says firmly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When she grows I will just purchase a house to keep her in for now. She is staying with me.” Revenant is firm. Taking Skullpiercer in his arms, she immediately starts chewing on his wrist like it’s a toy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Loba scoffs. “Oh does the demonio have a new hellhound?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Time alludes me Loba, how fresh are the corpses of your parents? I think Skully needs a snack.” He gets satisfaction from ruffling her feathers. She glares and is so easy to piss off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pathfinder and him take a stroll with Skully after, taking her to a park, others stay far away from the legends. Even though there are a few excited kids that see Pathfinder and immediately want to run up. Parents are quick enough to catch them. If it wasn’t just for Revenant, it was definitely because of Skully. The prowler tuttling along with a big rubber bone in her mouth. Rev notices now that the back of it has a pink jacket on it that says. ‘Dad’s Pink Devil.” He can’t help the head shake at it. Pathfinder is an enigma.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ohhh, best friend! Do you think Skully would like ice cream?” Pathfinder points towards the ice cream stand excitedly, then clapping his hands. “I’m sure she would!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Get her shaved ice. Most animals are lactose intolerant.” He isn’t sure where that information comes from, but he is sure he is right. Pathfinder gives him a thumbs up and sprints over to the stand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rev shakes his head, picking Skully up, who decided to hiss and swat at a very terrifying pebble. He chuckles petting her head. “Good little killer.” He walks over to an empty bench to sit. Pathfinder speeding back with a bowl of red and blue shaved ice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look! It’s our colors!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He can’t help but chuckle at Pathfinder with a nod. “Yes. Yes it is.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Revenant feels a deep seeded peace as Pathfinder sits next to him and spoon feeds Skully the treat. Her tail thumbing on his hip as it wiggles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh the response to the last chapter was so much more then I thought! Thank you all! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!!! Lmk what you guys think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>